


Midnight Snack

by novaas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaas/pseuds/novaas
Summary: Lance gets up for a late snack, but ends up getting something else entirely. Or... does he?





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit smut   
> Beware

How often does Lance get up for a midnight snack? Good question. Probably 3 times a week. At least. And tonight, is just one of those nights. 

The blue paladin approaches the kitchen doorway after surrendering to the growls that emitted from his tummy while laying in bed. He couldn't bare to keep counting the lines in the walls of his room, desperately trying to distract himself or at least fall asleep. Shameful, shameful. But food means beauty. In... some cases. 

He's about to turn into the doorway when he hears... wait. What the...

He peeks into the kitchen and sees none other than Keith himself, standing there in his boxers and T-shirt, lazily squirting whipped cream in his mouth. Him too huh?

Something about that stupid bed head and lazy stance has Lance feeling light headed. The way his bangs fall over his eyes as he glances around the mildly stocked fridge, which is full of weird Altean food, among other Earthy things, is just so, so appealing to Lance that he almost catches himself blushing. Almost. His mis-matched socks are also quite an adorable addition as well. Would he ever admit it to anybody? No. Probably not. But then again, who would ask? Again, probably no one.

Lance sighs to himself and decides to step in the doorway. His stomach had finally won. 

Keith immediately glances his way. His eyes are wide, almost as if he got caught red handed as he watches Lance nod at him. Hell, he WAS caught red handed.

Keith's mouth very, very slightly tugs at the corners, and he extends his arm out towards lance, offering him the whipped cream can. "You too?" He mumbles.

Woah woah.

He just.. had that in his mouth.. he doesent even care? Hm..

Lance's eyes widen a bit, but he takes the can. He lifts it to his mouth and presses the side for a breif moment, squirting a bit in his mouth. He hands the can back to Keith, who takes it and holds it while he browses the fridge some more.

Lance looks at him with his signature flirty ass smirk, pulling a bowl from the cupboard. Cereal seems to suffice his hungry thoughts at the moment.

Keith seems to notice, and smirks back, much to Lances surprise. He can't stop the slight heat that rises to his cheeks at that small, adorable smirk that he had really never seen very much before. He realizes he's staring, and he quickly glances away. Wow.. 'I can't believe I just did that right in front of him. Oh my god.' Lance scolds himself in his mind. He could kick himself. 

He hears a quiet chuckle from the red paladin, and he holds back the urge to glance his way, hoping to catch a glimpse of that smile. 

Hearing the fridge open once again, he takes a chance and glances over. His breath hitches when he notices that hey, Keith has a really, really really nice ass. Especially from this angle when he's coincidentally looking for something on the very bottom shelf, bending over and (He swears to god) poking his ass out in the most subtle way. He swallows nothing, face flushing at his own thoughts. So maybe Keith has a nice butt. That's it. Maybe. But then there was his eyes. Damn those eyes, those deep purple eyes. How is that color even possible? Lance has no idea.

He's just standing there, staring at Keith's face as he pretends to look through the fridge even more. Keith turns and glances his way, making intense eye contact. So intense that Lance flushes a dark red and turns away, embarassed out of his mind. He hears a laugh. Here we go.

"What's the matter with you?" Keith asks, half jokingly with a small chuckle.

Lance turns quickly towards him, eyes widening. "Uhm, nothing! I'm fine" he replies mayyyybe a little too quickly, forcing a weak smile to hide his embarrassment.

Keith crosses his arms over his chest and cocks an eyebrow at him. He shifts his weight to his left hip and suddenly, he's the sass king. Seriously what's with all this sass? What has Lance done to deserve this torturous, and utterly adorable person in his life, tempting him and making him want to hide from embarrassment? 

Keith smirks. But this one is different. It has an underlying meaning, maybe something along the lines of 'Oh really?' or 'Are you sure about that?' He then proceeds to again, lift the whipped cream nozzle to his mouth and fill it. His eyes never once leave Lance's, even as he barely darts his tongue over his bottom lip, gathering the teeny bit that had escaped.

Lance's heartbeat echoes in his ears and he's hit with a sudden realization. 'This little prick is playing with me!' Lance starts feeling hotter, and he instantly regrets getting up for a snack. 'Oh hell no. No way am I making a fool of myself in front of Keith. Keith is dumb. And stupid. And emo and lame. And.. cute and adorable.. and sexy as hell and hot and--fuck' Lance's thoughts seem to go on and on until he feels exactly how he doesn't want to feel. Fucking horny as hell. Right. In front. Of Keith. 

And oh how Keith notices EVERYTHING. And by everything, that means the blush on his cheeks and the painfully obvious hard on. 

'Shit shit shit.' Lance thinks, shoving his hands in his sweatpant's pockets and pushing them forward to try and discreet his current situation, but it's too late. The chance for Keith to embarass him in his most vulnerable condition has long been taken.

"Are you sure you're okay over there, Lance?" Keith asks, smiling ear to ear and stepping closer. He slowly makes his way forward until he's right in front of Lance, leaning against the counter, still holding the same can of whipped cream.

In arms distance. Literally right there. While Lance is obviously popping a boner. And they both know it. Yet.. why isnt he freaked out?

"U-uh yeah of course--" Lance stutters at the other, nervous from the close distance between them. "Keith what arE YOU DOING" He stutters as Keith reaches out with his free hand, tugging his loose shirt up his front. What the hELL. WHAT THE HELL. Lance finds himself stuttering at the other, barely able to look him in the eyes.

Keith glances down briefly, smirking, then meeting eyes with Lance. Lances eyes widened a bit.

"Hmm?" Keith mumbled, tipping his head back a bit, slipping his hand under Lances shirt. "Problem?" He asks quietly, cocking his head to the side. Lance squeaks and nearly jumps back as Keith's fingers trace around his stomach, each movement shooting tingles down his spine. What the fuck is happening. Why is he so fucking hot right now. What the fuck. 

Keith smiles at him, making his head rush. He then drops to his knees in front of him, and Lance's face turns a deep red. Probably redder than Keith's lion. Maybe. Keith keeps his eyes on his face, but lifts his shirt higher, leaning in and planting a kiss just below his belly button. The touch causes his whole body to shake, and when he starts biting and licking around his front, his knees become increasingly weak, and he has no idea what to do with his hands. 

Keith leaves one last kiss in the center of his abdomen, then stands up, looking over what he had done. Lance was nearly panting, face flushed, turned on (anybody could tell that much), and utterly confused. It was prefect. Keith smiles, quickly raising the whipped cream can and squirting a dot right on Lance's cheek. Lance's eyes widen and he begins to stutter again. Keith giggles and leans in, licking the dot right off his cheek.

Lance deadpans at him. 'He just... licked. My cheek. Oh my god that was adorable. This is so unfair.'

"What the fuck was that" Lance asks, confused out of his mind.

Keith smiles once again, making intense, eye contact, wiping an extremely seductive look across his face. He steps away to put the whipped cream back in the fridge. He opened the fridge and bent over a teeny bit, placing the can on the second shelf.

'Holy shit I wanna wreck him.' Lance thinks, eyes looking over Keith's back. 

Lance can't stop himself and before either of them can think, he drags Keith up by his shoulders and slams him against the wall with a thud.

Keith is taken back, and has little time to react before Lance presses his lips harshly against his own, a hungry kiss that makes his eyes roll a bit. He closes his eyes and accepts it, giving in and turning his head to allow Lance to deepen it. 

Lance slides his knee between Keiths legs, pushing him up the wall. He grabs Keith's right thigh and pulls it up against his hip, allowing himself to get closer. He quickly takes Keith's offer and slips his tongue past his teeth, earning a quiet, muffled moan from the other, who reaches up and grabs fistfulls of Lance's hair. A few tugs on his hair and Lance is properly motivated, he moves his mouth from Keith's and kisses his cheeks, slowly moving down his jawline. 

Keith smiles, sighs affectionately and closes his eyes, tipping his head back to give him more access. Bites and kisses cloud his senses and all he wants is Lance.

Lance presses his body flush against Keith's, grinding against him. He's pleased to know that he's not the only one with a relentless boner. Keith gasps as his back slides up the wall. 

Lance leaves a final bite on those perfect collarbones that peeked out from under the neck of his t-shirt, planting an apologetic kiss on the soon to be bruise. He has only one goal now.

Lance quickly pulls back, eyes scanning Keith's face. Hearing his desperate panting and feeling him wiggle his hips against him in anticipation had his mind on a whole nother planet. Planet keith. Planet holy fuck keith is so fucking irresistible. Planet hell if he's not taking him back to his room and fucking him so hard he can't walk-

Lance grabs Keith's wrist, turning and exiting the room with him. 

Keith is a bit confused, then he realizes that they're headed to Lance's room. Following eagerly, his face still flushes, even as they approach the door. 

Lance opens the door and turns, smirking at him and playfully pulling him in. Keith returns the smirk and they both lean In for yet another intense make out. 

'This has to be the best day ever.' Lance thinks, blindly patting the wall for the door button as Keith runs his fingers along his nape, quickly shutting it behind them.

The room is almost 100% dark, as he was sleeping before, or well.. trying to. The only light is the small plug in the wall that acts as a nightlight.

Lance manuevers them towards his bed, and when they near it, Keith shoves him onto his back, quickly straddling his waist. They exchange smirks, taking in the reality of what's about to happen, and then Keith leans down, kissing him again. 

Lance brings his hands up to rest them on Keith's thighs. 

Keith's hands, however, are all over Lance. He pulls up his shirt, spreading his hands out over his chest. Keith rolls his hips down against him, letting out a quiet moan against Lance's lips.

Lance brings his hands up to Keith's waist, pushing his shirt up. In seconds, Keith's shirt is somewhere on the floor, already forgotten. Lance sits up, keeping Keith on his lap, still straddling him. Soon enough, Keith had stripped Lance of his shirt aswell, giving it the same fate of his own. 

Keith's eyes are half closed, looking at Lance's lips as he reaches behind him and sticks his hands down the back of his boxers. 

He grabs his ass, watching Keith's face as he plays with it. 

Keith arches his back, grabbing ahold of Lances knees behind himself. 

Lance quickly captures Keith's mouth in a sloppy open mouthed kiss, grabbing his ass and rutting up against him, rubbing their still clothed erections together. They moan on eachothers lips.

Their eyes meet, and Keith can't control his mouth. 

"Lance" He gasps out, grinding his hips down into Lance's lap. "Please.."

Heat rushes to Lance's face, and he quickly pushes Keith forward, onto his back, planting his hands by each side of Keith's head with Keiths legs wrapped loosely around his waist. He grinds slowly into Keith's hips, hissing in pleasure at the intense friction.

"Nnh! Shit.." Keith whines, arching his back slightly, gaining even more friction. Lance reaches below himself and tugs at the hem of Keith's boxers, yanking them down and wrapping his hand around him.

Keith's hips buck a bit, quickly pressing his lips to Lance's. Lance kisses him, eyes half open as his hand speeds up, pumping Keith's dick at a steady pace. Keith breathes on his lips, quietly panting his name repeatedly. Lance closes the kiss, swallowing his gasps. He roughly runs his tongue along Keith's, thumbing his tip.

"Fuck!" He moans into Lance's mouth, clamping his eyes shut.

Moving his hands to Keith's boxers, Lance leans back, yanking them down his thighs and off his feet, leaving Keith completely naked. Keith complies eagerly, making eye contact and wining for another kiss by grabbing at Lance's face and pulling him back down over him. Their lips crash together for what seems like forever, consisting of terrible aim and quiet gasps.

Lance pulls away, again moving his mouth down Keith's face, leaving kisses as he goes. He spreads his fingers out over Keith's sides and trails his teeth down the center of his chest, feeling Keith shiver under his touch. Eyes trained on Keith's face, he again, grabs ahold of his dick. He gives it a few tugs while Keith props his upper half up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowing. However, what he does next causes Keith's eyes to widen, giving it a slow, torturous, and unexpected lick. Keith's head lulls backwards.

"Haah..!" He gasps quietly.

If it was possible, Lance would have become even more aroused, just from that weak, and utterly amazing noise. But he was already impossibly hard, jacking away at Keith and drawing out these adorable noises had definitely exceeded what he had ever expected his little crush to turn into.

He sticks Keith into his mouth as far as he can manage, earning a few ragged pants. He takes a second to glance up at Keith's face again before hollowing his cheeks and swallowing in on him a few times, hard.

The matress dips as Keith's elbows fail him, and he falls back onto the bed, fists tangling themselves into his own bangs. His mouth falls open, nothing but deep breaths escaping as Lance bobs his head.

"Fuck, Lance.." He mumbles, pushing his bangs back and arching his back a bit. 

After a few seconds, Lance pulls his mouth off of Keiths dick with a pop, wiping the corners of his mouth with the palm of his hand, sitting up between Keiths thighs and smirking proudly over what HE had done. Keith's panting at him, his chest rising and falling in time with his weak panting, both hands still fisted in his hair, those dark purple eyes staring up at him, legs spread wide in his lap, begging him to do whatever he wants. The sight tips him over the edge.

Quickly, he pushes his sweatpants down in the front, soon followed by his boxers, hissing in relief when his aching, neglected cock bounces out. He grabs himself, sighing and tipping his head back in relief. Embarassingly enough, he's already leaking, earning a few giggles from Keith, who's smiling up at him fondly. God he's so gay and cute. 

Getting closer, he pushes one of Keith's knees forward. His other hand is aiding quickly in lining himself up. They're both far too ready for this to even think about prep. 

He presses himself against Keith's entrance, rubbing breifly before pushing in slightly, earning a whimper from Keith. His eyes instantly dart up, but when their eyes meet and Keith notices his worried eyes, he shakes his head, instantly dismissing his concern. He takes this as a sign to keep pressing in. 

This time, he does it faster and in seconds he's fully buried inside. 

Keith's jaw tightens and he closes his eyes tightly, trying desperately to catch his breath.

"Hhn.. fuck.." Keith stammers, chest heaving.

Lance's eyes half lidded, he notices Keith struggling to get used to the sesation. 

He slowly rolls his hips, allowing him to adjust. Lance reaches down, stroking his length, trying to take his mind off the pain. 

Keith tips his head back, panting. Lance smiles at him, leaning up and kissing just under his jaw. 

Keith brings his hand up to his mouth, panting into the back of his hand.

Keith arches his back, trying to adjust, and Lance groans quietly. So tight.

"Ahh.. O-okay.. slowly.." Keith mumbles embarrassingly. He turns his head to the side, still covering his mouth with the back of his hand. 

Lance's eyes widen and he feels his heart flutter. 

"Alright" he says quietly, again kissing around Keith's neck. 

Keith whimpers at the feeling of Lance's lips against his collar bones. 

Lance pulls himself out, then plunges back in, slowly, but with force. It makes Keith's hips twitch, earning a quiet whine. Lances hips fall into the same slow rythym as Keith furrows his eyebrows, reaching up to grip Lance's back.

"Ahh! F-fuck!" Keith moans, tangling his fingers in Lance's hair. 

Lance bites his bottom lip, hard. 

Keith's breathing speeds up and he presses his lips against Lance's, moaning on his lips.

Lance pushes both of Keith's legs forward, almost all the way against Keith's chest as he changes his angle and speeds up a bit. 

This has Keith whimpering, calling out incoherent words. Keith's mouth Is hanging open slightly, chest heaving as Lance pounds away.

Lance's lips part, letting out a few deep breaths as he moves his hands down Keith's thighs and puses forward. Keith's bottom half lifts off the mattress a little, allowing for an even better angle. 

Lance smirks at Keith briefly, before going at it again harder and faster than before. He reaches down with one hand, grabbing Keith's cock and rapidly pumping his fist along him. 

Keith's eyes roll a little, grabbing at Lance's blankets as hard as he can. He bends his head back and weakly moans Lance's name.

These faces have Lance absolutely losing his mind. He gets an idea, and his lips curl into a devious smile. 

Suddenly, Lance stops all together. Keith whines, eyes drifting to his. Lance returns his gaze with an intense stare.

"Can I flip you?" He asks quietly.

Keith's eyes widen a little, and he nods his head. This causes his bangs to fall over his eyes, making Lance chuckle. 

Lance kisses Keith's nose, reaching up and pushing his bangs aside to gain access to his cheek for a small kiss. 

He smiles at Keith with hooded eyes, slowly kissing him. Their tongues tangle together for a beif moment. Before Lance unexpectedly pulls himself out, pounding back in as hard, and as fast as he can, earning a low moan from Keith, who rips his mouth from Lance's and tosses his head back. 

Lance is filled with satisfaction at that reaction, and he slowly pulls himself out. Flipping Keith over gently, he feels his cock twitch at the sight. Keith's legs spread wide, face resting in the messy blankets, breathing hard in anticipation. 

"Hurry.." Keith whines, reaching down and stroking himself a few times, quietly moaning at the feeling. 

Lance's face heats up dramatically at this, and he quickly lines himself up again. He looks to Keith's face. 

Keith's gaze meets his, and he smirks up at him.

Lance smirks back at Keith, moving his hands to his hips and pressing back in.

Keith clamps his eyes shut, biting his lip and moaning softly through his teeth. He tenses up a little.

Lance slowly begins to move, once again allowing Keith to adjust. His hands make their way to the center of Keith's back, pressing there and pulling himself out quickly, before thrusting back in. 

"Aah..!" Keith whimpers, curling his toes.

Lance begins thrusting in and out as fast as he possibly can, biting his lip and breathing hard at the intense, crushing friction. His eyes wander again down his arms to Keith's back, pressing him down into the matress and fucking him senseless.

He starts going harder, his bed protesting loudly underneath them. Keith's nearly screaming and he wonders if he'll wake the others. The thought of being discovered sends shockwaves of arousal down his spine. What if they all knew it was HIM that had caused Keith to make these noises, far past losing all his control? Making him squeal under his palms, reaching places far enough inside of him to make him shake.

Keith is clawing at the sheets, grasping them with all his might, choking on his moans. He starts muttering out incoherent whines and gasps, only Lances name repeating.

Lance grabs a fistfull Keith's hair, yanking his head up and leaning down over him to reach his neck. 

Keith's mouth falls open, only deep gasps and throaty moans finding their way out.

Lance bites and kisses all over the back of his neck and down his spine as he pounds away, breathing on his ear. He smiles, feeling Keith's skin shiver under his lips.

Keith's reduced to whining and whimpering, moaning uncontrollably underneath him, obviously getting closer and closer. 

"Hnn! I'm gonn--Nnnh! Ah!" Keith warns, tightening up. 

"I got you." Lance whispers in his ear with a small smile.

Lance quickly reaches down, grabbing Keith's cock and pumping his fist along him as fast as he can.

"Lance!" Keith nearly squeals, tremors shooting through his body. His hips shake, goosebumps rising. His mouth falls open in a silent scream before moaning like a bitch as he comes hard over Lance's hand, rutting back into his thrusts.

His head falls forward, moaning weakly in intense pleasure.

Lance timed soon after Keith, legs shaking. He throws his head back, tightening his hands onto Keith's hips as he came inside.

They're both breathing hard, trying to catch their breath. The afterglow is intense. 

Lance's chest heaves, reaching to Keith's cock again, stroking him slowly and leaning down, kissing the back of his neck.

Keith lets out a breathy chuckle, turning his face slightly to flash Lance a flirty smirk.

Lance pulls himself out, plopping next to Keith on his bed. 

Keith exhales loudly. He allows his bottom half to fall to the bed, half of his face pressed into the blanket. His only visible eye meets Lance's satisfied face, and he smiles tiredly. 

Lance flushes. Why's he so damn cute? He smiles back. 

Keith blinks at him. Damn those eyes. Lance can almost feel his heart jump.

"Lance. I love you."

Lance's eyes open. He's in his bed. His eyes stare up at the ceiling, taking in his surroundings. He glances to his side, to Keith. He's sound asleep. Holy shit. That dream always wakes him up, so vivid and real. 

Lance smiles, remembering their first night. He rolls over, gently slinging his arm over Keith's body. He hums quietly.

"Love you too." He whispers in Keith's ear. 

Keith stirs slightly, before wiggling back closer against him, subconciously tightening their embrace. 

Lance smiles, slowly falling back into a calm, dreamless sleep.


End file.
